Computing devices and display devices continue to become smaller and more lightweight, allowing for more powerful processing in smaller packages. Lightweight devices with powerful capabilities allow technology to become more integrated with users' everyday lives. For instance, the power and display capabilities of past desktop computers may now be found in cellular telephones, laptop computers, tablet computers, and even in wearable computing devices, such as wrist-mounted devices (e.g., smartwatches) and head-mounted devices.
Visual content displayed by such devices, such as content for graphical user interfaces and video games, may be generated by a graphics processing unit (GPU). A GPU may convert two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) objects into a 2D pixel representation that may be displayed. In order to generate content for display, GPUs may perform various operations or commands to process images.